Little thief
by MyLittleSnail
Summary: Akari might be a proud thief. But when it come to ninja stuff, she is a total beginner. AKA a fic where civilian girl tried to survive the chaos of Boruto's classroom- and maybe learned to be a ninja. OC but not self-inserted. very slow pace. You have been warned.
1. Ch1 : The night operation part 1

When the fourth shinobi world war came to an end

the nations finally stopped fighting,

and a newly established peace began to spread.

Everyone in the world seemed to live without worry.

However,

not everyone was able to benefit from this peaceful era.

And the place that I live in,

will forever remain in the struggle of darkness.

* * *

It's quite cold tonight.

Moving around the empty streets of Konoha, I have to tighten my long black cloak to avoid freezing from the early spring air. The village itself is full of wooden fences and crossroads, and the only thing that helps me keep track of my surroundings is the light illuminating from the almost half way full moon in the sky.

To be honest, I didn't want to be here at all, but I have my job as a hired thief and I'd rather not lose it. Especially now since I need much more money than ever.

"Hey! Can't you wait for me?"

I turn around to face the owner of this high pitched voice, my latest client. Even with the white mask covering his face, the 8 year old boy is still managing to be as annoying as the first time we met. Who would have thought that this boy is 2 years older than me? Well, at least he has the height to proof the claim.

Personal feelings aside, he is my client, so I still have to do my best- like always.

"Move quickly, we don't have all night," I said to him.

There is a long road ahead of us. I hope this boy will stick through until the end, I really hope so.

"I know I know, I get it. You don't need to sound so harsh, geez." The masked boy complains.

See? That's what I'm talking about.

And why do I have to get stuck with this kind of person anyways? I know that he is considered a rare breed in our orphanage. But really, there are so many people I'd rather pair up with than this whinny boy. And he has been in my house for like 3 months now, which isn't that long, so it's not like we are best friends or anything.

I muse to myself and before I know it we are already at the destination for tonight's operation. The big wooden gate and fence that might as well scream 'Konoha rich people' is now in front of us and I hear the loud grasp from behind me.

"That's really a big house." My partner for the night whispers.

Weird…

I thought he came from a rich family. Maybe he is just afraid to break in? From the experience I've gained from my short amount of time as a criminal, most people would be scared to rob a big place- especially if it also belonged to a rich citizen of our lovely village. But then again, if he is not confident then he shouldn't have paid me to be the guide from the start.

Anyways, let's get in and be done with it.

"What are you doing? The door is this way!"

Urggggggg can't you stop complaining for a minute?

It is taking all of my patience to not just lash out on this guy. Seriously, he has been giving me such a bad headache in these last 24 hours alone.

"There is an entrance here."

I point to a relatively small hole behind a well maintained bush. It is wide enough for children our size to claw over without much difficulty. The hole in question is not even that hard to find and there has been some sign of it being use recently.

"And another thing, could you please lower your volume. The owner of this house may not be asleep yet."

Even with the mask on, I can clearly see him sulking and mumbling something under his breath. But I choose to ignore it and start making my way to the other side. Seeing my action, the boy follows suit.

When we finally get out of that small hole and reach the yard, the moon is already high up in the sky. It means we don't have much time left. I lead the boy across the big field. There is so much dew that my cloth tail and the bottom of my pants are covered in water. At least the one who is following me is not making any complaints (yet). I'm quite grateful for that.

And then there is the front door.

"What is this device? Is it some kind of newly design lock?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

I get one anyways.

"Oh that! It's a finger scanner lock. They are really expensive, you know."

No, I don't.

But I think it good to have some information about this lock, so I asked the boy beside me.

"What can they do?"

"Well, it's a fairly new type of technology. Basically, it can remember a fingerprint and open the lock only to the owner. I heard that it's really accurate." The boy explained some more.

Is that the excitement I heard from his voice? Considering who my partner is, I think it kind of makes sense. It's still annoying though, having someone excited over the very thing that is blocking our path.

"If you have time to be excited, then at least help me find a way to open this door."

Honestly, I can just break it if there is really no other choice. But if I do that, the entire Konoha police division will come after us in no time. I'd rather not risk it when I'm with an amateur like this one.

"I can try hacking it" The boy replied.

That really surprised me.

"You can do that?"

I know he is a hacker. That's why he is such a special member of our orphanage. Computers are a fairly new invention that only a few people have the ability to use. Of course, being a poor orphan girl since birth, I don't have a single clue about those thing. On the other hand, someone who came from a rich family, like my partner, is more likely to be able to use it.

"Umm…. Maybe?"

His answer doesn't make me comfortable at all, but there is nothing that I can do at this point.

I watch my partner grab a laptop out of his little bag along with multiple cords and wires. He then starts setting them up carefully, piece by piece. As I quietly assign myself to look out duty, I can't help but admire his professional mannerism. It is possibly the first time that I don't find him annoying.

After a decent amount of time, the door is finally unlocked.

"Here you go."

So he is not that useless after all.

I wait for my partner to finish gather his belongings then we finally move inside of the house. This place sure is dark but that is a good thing. It's means that everyone is likely to be deep in their dreams, or so I hope. Still, I focus my hearing to detect an unusual sound.

That's when I feel like my head is starting to hurt again.

That boy… How hard is it to walk quietly?

Just as I think I can tolerate his presence, my partner comes up with a way to prove me wrong again. Of course, being a total beginner, I don't expect him to be as good as a member of the Anbu. But come on! At least don't be this terrible.

Oh well, I guess I have to find that room faster then.

I guide my partner to the second floor. The long corridor of this house is so narrow it's making me uncomfortable. There is at least 5 doors that connect to this little zone, they look kinda expensive- like every other piece of this mansion. I even heard a sound coming from one of them.

Wait! What?

Ughhh not good at all.

I grabbed my partner's hand and dashed toward the nearest room. There is so many stacks of paper in here. I run behind one of them to use it as a cover.

"Hey! That's hurt! Why th-"

The door suddenly opens again. Thankfully, the boy knows how to shut up when it counts.

The heavy footsteps became louder by the minute. Judging from the sound alone, this new guy's weight at least twice that of mine. He/she is being awfully quiet too. The foot steps stopped just 3 feet shy of our cover. There is noise signaling seveal things being moved, some even get knocked to the ground.

I feel my partner's sweat in my hand and my own heart rate quickens. One glace at the boy is enough to be able to tell that he is really nervous, even with the cloak and mask. At this time, I don't have the choice to be afraid. I am the professional after all.

Luckily, the person finally gives up and walks out of the room.

When we hear the door being shut, both of as exhale the breath we have been holding. I let myself relax a little before clawing out of the paper tower.

"That was close."

I agreed.

At least it looks like we've landed ourselves in the destination room by accident, which I doesn't bother me at all, but there is one problem.

"This is the study room right?" I asked my partner.

"I guess."

"So… How are we supposed to find anything in here?"

Looking at the mess in the room, our future suddenly looks grimmer than the sky outside the window.

* * *

Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction so I'm a little nervous.

Thanks to **Nutheda** for beta reading with patience. I am hopeless without you. 3


	2. Ch2 : The night operation part 2

My worry increased each time the moon began to float higher in the night sky.

Even as everything seems to be going well, I can't help but feel nervous at every passing moment. Maybe it is just my paranoia, but there is this dreadful feeling that keeps building up inside- warning me to get the hell out of here as soon as possible. Something is not right.

"Have you found the thing yet?" I ask my partner who is still searching for some paper on the floor.

He looks really piss off though, and I don't blame him one bit. After all, this place looks like a storm just passed through it- despite the fact that we are inside. Who would have thought that someone as rich as the owner of this house would be so unorganized. I guess these kinds of people are everywhere.

"No," the boy answered bitterly.

That's not good at all. We don't have all the time in the world. I have to do something.

"What are you trying to find?" I asked half heatedly. "I might as well give you a hand."

To be honest, I really hate to do things that're outside of the given contract, but what can I do? We can't be here when the sun rises.

"The contract for jewelry selling."

Eh? That came out of nowhere.

"I thought this place's owner had a fast food business."

"Really? Wow! You sure know a lot."

Isn't it common sense to check for information on someone when you are about to break into their house? I seriously can't understand this guy.

"Besides, everyone knows that he hates shining objects with a passion," I add.

"But why?"

Wait a minute, he doesn't even know about that? Did my partner live behind the hokage monument or something? This boy is more hopeless than I thought.

"Rumor says it's because of some past trauma- something about the entire family being killed by a bandit with a bunch of weapons before they could move to Konoha."

I am searching a different corner of the room now. The amount of dust flying around here is truly impressive. It's a miracle neither of us have died from it yet.

"Wow! That must be tough…" Said the boy who lost his entire family to a fire and ended up in an orphanage. But then again, everyone in my house has some kind of bad luck, as if we are being cursed to live in the darkness for eternity. Maybe that's why we are all attracted to this bad and dangerous life style. It's really not something to be proud of, I must admit.

We search this place for awhile before the boy finally finds what he is looking for.

"Here! I've found it!"

Finally!

I move closer to see what the contract is all about. Just like my partner said, the paper is full of people and different items of jewelry. Their trading scales are greater than I originally thought, which is really suspicious, but whatever went down in this house is not my problem, so I am choosing to turn a blind eye for now.

"Let's get out of here." I tell the boy.

Before we can get back home happily, there is this one not-so-little problem.

"Not so fast." The baritone voice rings across the room, and then the door is open again.

It's the guy from before. He is standing in front of the entrance to the room with crossed arms. The gesture is making his already tall figure appear even more intimidating, especially since we are now standing face to face and not behind the tower of papers.

Crap! Looks like we have been found.

I check my partner's status immediately, the boy is clearly terrified. I doubt he can move his body so running away isn't a choice, even if it is the most logical one at this moment. I have no choice but to choose the next option which I am not happy with at all. Well, at least it will keep us alive.

"H-Hello mister," I said timidly.

Which is not that convincing if you really ask me, but for now I hope it is good enough to lower his guard.

"Why hello, little rats. Look like you guys are having fun in this room- too much fun." There is confidence and cockiness in his voice, like people who believe they have the upper hand.

That is a very good news, now I only have to wait for the right opportunity.

"I'm sorry. C-Can we go now? I promise we will cause no more trouble."

It's a good thing that I have the mask on, otherwise the guy would not be fooled this easily- my acting skills are basically nonexistent.

"Hmm… Maybe if you hand over that piece of paper. It's quite important to me."

He must have heard our previous conversation.

I look at the boy again, only to see that he is still frozen in the same spot, so I quickly go over and grab the paper from him. He jerks a little, clearly disappointed, but I don't really have time for his opinion right now. He can sulk as much as he wants when we safely get back home.

"H-here." I thrust the paper forward.

Strangely, the man is not moving from his spot at all. What is he waiting for? For a moment I thought that he has somehow seen through my plan and we are completely fucked. Luckily, that does not seem to be the case.

"No, you are the one that have to come here."

Oh! So this is what he wants? I guess it's not that unreasonable for I give in to his demand.

"Okay."

I walk forward slowly, step by step, while reaching into the left pocket of my inner cloth- all in preparation for my next move. The gap between me and that person steadily become more and more narrow, until we are finally standing face to face.

"That's a good girl." He said, unaware of his fate.

I can't help but smirk under the mask, this is so easy- almost too easy.

I wait for the man to bend forward. When he is within my reach I quickly grab the poison needle from my pocket and thrust it toward his right arm. After about two to three seconds pass, the man is unconsciously falling onto the floor. I pull the needle out and return it to the inside of my pocket. I then hand the paper back to my partner, who is still standing frozen in the same spot as before.

"Let's go," I tell him.

"O-Oh, right!"

When we finally get out of the house the moon is almost above our heads; it must be around midnight. I am very surprised, that despite everything, we still manage to finish the job earlier than I thought. It's a good surprise, I'm definitively not complaining about it!

It seems like my partner agrees.

"Wow! I can't believe we just did that!"

"Me neither," I respond to the boy.

We have already gotten rid of the masks and cloaks so I can finally see his face after all this time. He really such a cute face with that messy black hair and his exotic amber eyes, too bad his personality causes such a headache. As for me, I have a rather generic face with incredibly generic brown hair and lame brown eyes. I doubt you would remember me from among a crowd.

We walk along the silent and empty streets of Konoha. Now that the danger has passed the village feels so calm and peaceful at night, as if peace itself is filling every space of Konoha. For me and the children of my generation, this is what Konoha has always been. As someone who also knows and lives within the darkness in the village, I can't help but wonder how long this peace is set to last before chaos finally destroys everything?

Suddenly, the boy opened his mouth. "Hey! Can I asked you a question?"

We are near our house already, but I guess there is no harm in his little Q & A session.

"What is it?"

He pauses for awhile, as if to consider his words.

"I heard you earn a lot. Why do you want that much money?"

"It's complicated." That is the only answered I can give him.

While walking along the street, I can't help but looking at that one building: The ninja academy at night gives off such a mysterious aura, and in less than 12 hours I will be stepping inside this building as one of the students.

I wonder what will await me there.

* * *

For everyone who read my story, thank you very much!

Next time we finally get to see the ninja academy. ^_^

beta reader : Nutheda


End file.
